Another Holy War
by lacrimosa ex favilla
Summary: I had this idea for a while now. The 23rd century has arrived and Hades didn't die in the last Holy War. It's up to a new generation of saints to save the world and protect Athena. Rated T for safety. Accepting OCs.
1. Chapter 1

**Another Holy War**

**Chapter 1**

"The final battle for the Pegasus Cloth is about to begin. Before we begin, I would like to remind the two finalists that whoever wins must carry out their duty as Saints and protect Athena. Both of you have defeated seven opponents each meaning that out of a hundred and twenty eight people you are the best. Only one of you will have the great honour of wearing the cloth. Let the battle begin!"

The Great Pope was standing next to the Pegasus Cloth. Kevin was standing some feet away from him in the Coliseum in front of Abrax. Abrax was very muscular. He had short black hair and blue eyes. Abrax was wearing the normal uniform of all people in training in the Sanctuary. Kevin had brown hair and green eyes. He was also wearing the uniform.

"Let's see how good you are." Abrax ran at Kevin and caught him from his neck lifting him up. Then, he slammed Kevin on the ground creating a small crater. He released Kevin and went towards the cloth.

"Give me the cloth old man."

"You haven't won yet." The Pope didn't mind being called old man. Most of the people in the Sanctuary would call him that.

Abrax turned and saw Kevin standing.

"You aren't so weak after all." Abrax ran at Kevin wanting to use the same technique, but Kevin easily dodged it.

"It's time for me to put an end to this. Meteor Fist!" Abrax was confused. To him, it seemed like Kevin punched once and a meteor shower attacked him. He was thrown several meters backwards. He couldn't stand anymore.

"You did a very good job training Kevin, Akiza."

"Thank you Marie."

Crane Akiza was proud of her work. Three years of hard work finally paid off. Training Kevin wasn't easy. Akiza accidently found him during a fight that he was having with some people making fun of his brother. Even though they were older, he was strong enough to take them down. That's when Akiza started training Kevin. She was even more proud of him because of he had defeated her sister's apprentice. Peacock Marie was well known for training some of the strongest saints ever, one of them being Akiza.

"From now and on, you will be recognised as Pegasus Kevin. You can take the cloth." Kevin approached the cloth box. It shined and the cloth came out attaching itself on Kevin. Being a Bronze Cloth, it didn't cover his entire body but he didn't mind. His dream had finally come true.

**I know this chapter is short, but the next ones will be longer. For OCs, visit my profile.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another Holy War**

**Chapter 2**

Disclaimer: I do not own Saint Seiya.

_In the Virgo temple_

"The situation is terrible. Hades hasn't died and I don't have my cloth. As tradition goes a Gold Saint should be chosen by the Pope to protect Athena and take his place in case he dies. That's why I called you here. Do you accept Virgo?"

"That's a great honour but I don't accept that duty."

"What do you mean?"

"Seiya, we both know that many saints will die during this war. I'm certain that I will die too." Virgo An was the only one except Athena that called the Pope by his name.

"What makes you say that?"

"I had a dream yesterday. It wasn't a dream but a vision to be more precise. I saw Hades' face and his sword that had stabbed my heart."

"I understand. I will leave."

The Pope started walking outside the temple and back to his chamber.

_In the Pope's chamber_

"What's happening Seiya?" Athena had come to the Pope's chamber.

"I'm trying to find my replacement."

"You have the gift I gave you about 200 years ago. You won't die."

"The gift you gave me gives me an extremely long life spam but it doesn't assure full immortality like yours."

"You're very powerful. You were strong enough to hold against Hades during the last war. There's no chance you'll die." someone knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Scorpio Jean entered the room. He was a tall and muscular man with brown eyes, short, black hair and beard. He was wearing the Scorpio Gold Cloth along with a white mantle. He came in and bowed.

"What is it Scorpio?"

"I'm here to ask for your permission to find the opponent's hideout."

"I cannot do that."

"Why?"

"You're a very precious man in our army. We need you in this Holy War. If you die trying to find the opponent's hideout we would lose someone very powerful."

"I'm ready to take that risk. I've been trying to fix my mistake. Now I have a chance to and I'll take it."

"Fine then; you'll go with Aries and some other saints."

"I can do this on my own."

"If you want my permission then you'll go with Aries, four silver saints and five bronzes."

"Fine." Jean left and went to Aries' temple. Aries Hammita had chocolate brown hair, tied off at the waist, eyes and markings by the brow of his forehead.

"Hello Scorpio. It's been a long time."

"Who cares? The old man has assigned us a mission."

"I'm listening."

"We'll take four silver saints and five bronzes and we'll go to find Hades' castle."

Soon the two Gold Saints assembled a team. It consisted of Crow Tsuji, Ophiucus Marianna, Crane Akiza, Peacock Marie, Volpecula Arahi, Hydrus Dominique, Wolf Aichi, Lionet Kai and Pegasus Kevin.

Tsuji had dark brown shoulder length hair in a low ponytail and auburn eyes. She was wearing a mask. Marianna was a petite girl. She was slender but she had soft curves at the right places. She was wearing a plain mask. She had a fair skin and brown, silky hair reaching her middle back. Arahi had rusty red hair that reached down his shoulders but they were tied off right above his shoulders. He had emerald green eyes, and had golden-olive skin. He was small for being 13. Dominique was very lean, but slightly muscular. He had medium length red hair up to his chin and hazel eyes. He had a slightly pale skin. Aichi and Kai were twins. They had a dark skin and were quite muscular. There was only one difference between them. Kai had black hair while Aichi had brown hair. Their eyes were green.

"We're going to find Hades' castle. That is the mission the Pope has given us."

"Wouldn't it be hard finding exactly where it is?" Kevin wasn't a genius but that was obvious.

"The spectres have been mostly seen in Paris which is now turned into ruins. That's where we'll start our search." The Scorpio Gold Saint answered.

"It would take us days to reach France." Dominique was right.

"That's where I come in." the Aries Saint expanded his cosmo until it surrounded them all. They had disappeared. The saints reappeared nearby Paris.

(Kevin's POV)

"What happened here?" Paris wasn't really Paris anymore. The city was in flames and most of the buildings had been turned to ruins.

"We have been expecting you for a while now." There was someone behind us. We turned and saw a group of 5 spectres.

"Who are you?" Jean asked.

"I'm the great Acheron Charon of the Celestial Spatial Star."

"I'm Cait Sith Cheshire of the Terrestrial Bestial Star."

"My name is Worm Raimi of the Terrestrial Submission Star."

"I'm Sylph Edward of the Terrestrial Flying Star."

"Cyclops Gigant of the Terrestrial Violence Star."

"Hades is underestimating us by sending only five Specters." The Crow Saint was right. We had a number advantage.

"Do you really think we're weak?" Cait Sith Cheshire appeared right behind Tsuji.

"How did he do that?" Dominique was surprised and so were we.

"It doesn't really matter." Sylph Edward appeared behind Dominique.

"We're going to crush you one by one." Worm Raimi came behind me.

"There's no escape." Cyclops Gigant appeared behind Arahi.

The twins raised their fists and got ready to fight Acheron Charon.

"We will take care of these specters. You go on with our mission."

"I'm not going to take orders from a Bronze." Jean's right index finger grew and turned red.

"Calm down Jean. Let them take care of the specters." Hammita calmed Jean down and together with the remaining saints they left.

"Let's finish this quickly." Cheshire wanted to punch Tsuji but she caught his punch in mid air.

"Weak." She tightened her grip and Cheshire started screaming. The surplice surrounding his hand broke and Tsuji somehow brought him in front of her and jumped backwards.

"You'll pay for that bitch!"

"You're not a match for me; Temperate Tempest!" the figure of a crow appeared behind her and she created a weird storm of attack. She used her elbows, knees and legs to create a wind which hit Cheshire destroying his surplice and killing him. After the attack we felt a weird change in the temperature. The other specters were amazed. We took advantage of the situation and jumped away from them.

"You're stronger than I thought." Acheron seemed kind of scared for a moment but then he started laughing.

"This is going to be fun." A paddle appeared in his hands. The twins jumped at him.

"Don't!" Tsuji tried to warn them but they didn't listen.

"Say hello to Cheshire for me; Rolling Oar!" Acheron started spinning his paddle extremely fast hitting the twins and breaking a part of their cloth. Their bodies were covered with blood and they were dead.

"This is the power of a real specter. Kill them!" Acheron turned out to be the leader of the specters. After giving his order he started fighting with Tsuji.

(Dominique's POV)

After Acheron's order Sylph Edward ran at an amazing speed at me and hit me in the abdomen. Then he used the wings on his surplice and flew up in the air. He then flew down to attack me.

"Fire Coil!" I created a fire ring around me. It protected me from his attack and caused Sylph minor burns. He jumped backwards and screamed.

"You're going to pay for that!" He disappeared. I got confused. Something hit me on my spinal cord making me fall to my knees. Then the same invisible force hit me on my chin making me fly away. For a moment I couldn't breathe but I got better in a couple of seconds. However the invisible force hit me on the abdomen and I vomited blood. I stood up and tried not to scream. Sylph Edward reappeared.

"How did you like that?"

"What was that?"

"A sylph is a winged mythical creature able to turn invisible thus my surplice has two special traits. It allows me to fly and to turn invisible."

"You're strong. I give you that."

"When you see Cheshire, tell him that I never liked him anyways. Tormenting Storm!" Sylph turned invisible once again and I got hit by that force many times. I fell on the ground. Sylph thought I had died so he turned visible again and turned his back towards me and was about to engage in a fight with the other saints. I stood up, gathered all the strength I had left, and used my strongest attack.

"Blazing Claw!" I raised my hand and the stars of the Hydrus constellation appeared behind me. A powerful fire wave was released hitting Edward and killing him and partly destroying his surplice. After that I fell on the ground. I was fully cautious but I couldn't stay on my legs. That attack had taken all my strength away from me.

(Arahi's POV)

I was dodging Cyclops' fists but it wasn't an easy task. He was very fast and his fists were terribly powerful. They could create small craters. However, I was trained by Leo Stephan-sama. He had taught me to use my small body as an advantage. Cyclops was way bigger than I was and he was very fast but I was faster.

"Are you going to keep dodging my attacks or will you attack me?"

"You asked for it; Shadow Claw!" I slipped behind Cyclops and delivered a powerful barrage from the rear. My hit didn't even scratch Cyclops.

"What are you?"

**Hope you liked it! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Last time in Another Holy War_

(Kevin's POV)

"What happened here?" Paris wasn't really Paris anymore. The city was in flames and most of the buildings had been turned to ruins.

"We have been expecting you for a while now." There was someone behind us. We turned and saw a group of 5 spectres.

"Who are you?" Jean asked.

"I'm the great Acheron Charon of the Celestial Spatial Star."

"I'm Cait Sith Cheshire of the Terrestrial Bestial Star."

"My name is Worm Raimi of the Terrestrial Submission Star."

"I'm Sylph Edward of the Terrestrial Flying Star."

"Cyclops Gigant of the Terrestrial Violence Star."

"You're not a match for me; Temperate Tempest!" the figure of a crow appeared behind Tsuji and she created a weird storm of attacks. She used her elbows, knees and legs to create a wind which hit Cheshire destroying his surplice and killing him. After the attack we felt a weird change in the temperature. The other specters were amazed. We took advantage of the situation and jumped away from them.

"You're stronger than I thought." Acheron seemed kind of scared for a moment but then he started laughing.

"This is going to be fun," A paddle appeared in his hands. The twins jumped at him. "Rolling Oar!" Acheron started spinning his paddle extremely fast hitting the twins and breaking a part of their cloth. Their bodies were covered with blood and they were dead.

"This is the power of a real specter. Kill them!" Acheron turned out to be the leader of the specters. After giving his order he started fighting with Tsuji.

(Dominique's POV)

"Tormenting Storm!" Sylph turned invisible once again and I got hit by that force many times. I fell on the ground. Sylph thought I had died so he turned visible again and turned his back towards me and was about to engage in a fight with the other saints. I stood up, gathered all the strength I had left, and used my strongest attack.

"Blazing Claw!" I raised my hand and the stars of the Hydrus constellation appeared behind me. A powerful fire wave was released hitting Edward and killing him and partly destroying his surplice. After that I fell on the ground. I was fully cautious but I couldn't stay on my legs. That attack had taken all my strength away from me.

**Another Holy War**

**Chapter 3**

Disclaimer: I do not own Saint Seiya.

(Arahi's POV)

I was dodging Cyclops' fists but it wasn't an easy task. He was very fast and his fists were terribly powerful. They could create small craters. However, I was trained by Leo Stephan-sama. He had taught me to use my small body as an advantage. Cyclops was way bigger than I was and he was very fast but I was faster.

"Are you going to keep dodging my attacks or will you attack me?"

"You asked for it; Shadow Claw!" I slipped behind Cyclops and delivered a powerful barrage from the rear. My hit didn't even scratch Cyclops.

"What are you?"

"You saints are pathetic," Cyclops turned backwards so he could face me. "Giant Hold!" Cyclops grabbed me by the waist and started to squash me. I had never felt such pain. I could feel my ribs getting broken.

(Kevin's POV)

Every time I tried to punch Raimi, he would go underground and resurface somewhere away from me.

"This is getting annoying."

"I agree; Pegasus Meteor Fist!" the swarm of attacks didn't even scratch Raimi because he went underground once again.

"It's time to have some real fun; Worm's Bind!" Raimi came out from the ground and his tentacles wrapped me. They started to squeeze me taking my breath away.

_In Athena's chamber_

(Athena's POV)

The brother of my human vessel was dying and yet I couldn't do anything. I was trying to send my Cosmo their so I could help them but an invisible force was stopping me. Hades had created a barrier so I couldn't help them. I had to see my brother die. What could I do? I started crying feeling powerless against what seemed an inevitable fate.

(Kevin's POV)

I was trying hard not to lose my breath. I started checking on my friends. Tsuji was fighting Acheron and Cyclops but unfortunately they had the upper hand. Dominique was lying on the ground. He wasn't dead but I could feel his Cosmo disappearing. Arahi was lying on the ground. He was slowly losing his life.

"You call yourselves Athena's saints?" that was a new voice. I had never heard it before. That's when I saw a man that had come out of nowhere in the middle of the battlefield. He had long yellow hair and he kept his eyes closed. He was wearing a Gold Cloth. I got relieved. We were saved. But why did he make that comment?

"Who are you?" Acheron directed his paddle at the man.

"I am your demise."

"Brave words. Kill him!" Raimi released me and ran at him. Cyclops did the same thing.

"Demon Pacifier!" the Gold Saint joined his hands and then slowly opened them. A small Cosmo sphere appeared in between his hands. A powerful blast was released from the sphere. The blast completely destroyed Cyclops' and Raimi's surplices and killed them both.

"I have never seen or felt such a Cosmo coming out from a human. Who are you?"

"Does it really matter?" the saint moved at an extreme speed in front of Acheron and a duplicate of the saint appeared behind him. Acheron froze in fear.

"Virgo An." Tsuji somehow knew that man.

"Why would you need to know the name of someone that will kill you?" another An appeared on the right side of Acheron.

"You'll never kill me!" Acheron moved his paddle and hit all three Ans. They turned into smoke. An reappeared where he firstly entered the battle.

"This is futile Acheron." I could feel a relief into Tsuji's voice.

"Why is that?"

"That man is Virgo An. He is known as the man who is almost a god. He singlehandedly defeated Poseidon's army including his Marina Generals. There's no way someone like you could kill him."

Was there someone powerful enough to destroy an entire army? Was Tsuji making up that story to scare Acheron? He started running away.

"Heaven Supremacy on evil spirits of rivers and mountains." An raised his hand and a bunch of spirits appeared behind him. The spirits were faster than Acheron and hit him resulting to his death. After that An expanded his Cosmo so it could cover the entire battlefield. Somehow he healed us all but the twins.

"Next time I won't be able to help you so you'd better be prepared because this is just the beginning of the Holy War." An disappeared along with the bodies of the twins. All of us moved forward but none of us could speak.

"What is that Cosmo?"

"You've never met An have you?" Peacock Marie wasn't surprised that her student didn't know of the man closest to gods.

"Should I know him?"

"Not really. He rarely exits the Virgo temple." Mariana had heard of him.

"He's a Gold Saint?"

"Not any Gold Saint. He is considered as the man who is almost a god. During Athena's fight with Poseidon a couple of years ago, An killed Poseidon's entire army without the help of anyone else. However he rarely exits the temple but I don't know the reason." Hammita had only met An once during the meeting with the Pope after the war with Poseidon.

"That's impossible!"

"They also say that he has awakened nine out of the eleven senses." Jean's irritation was obvious.

"There are eleven senses?" the three girls asked that question at the same time.

"A normal saint has awakened the first six senses. A normal Gold Saint has awakened seven senses but there have been cases when they have awakened eight. The Pope who used to be a Bronze Saint has also awakened eight senses. However during the fight with Poseidon we learned that there are eleven senses. An awakened his eighth sense when he was seven years old and he awakened the ninth when he was 15. Now he is 17 being one of the youngest Gold Saints ever."

"That's bullshit," a spectre appeared in front of us. "There cannot be a human able to awaken nine senses!"

"Who are you?"

"I'm Hanuman Tokusa of the Heavenly Skillful Star."

"Do you think you can take on all five of us?" Jean's nail grew longer again.

"I don't need anyone's help to defeat some useless saints."

"Go on everyone. I'll enjoy torturing him." Hammita and the girls left.

"Do you prefer to die slow and painfully or fast and without any pain?"

"Unlike you I torture my prey before killing them' Scarlet Needle!" four red rays were launched from Jean's long nail. They hit Hanuman in four different parts of his body. He was withdrawn backwards. The blasts created small holes on the surplice and blood started to come out from them. Hanuman screamed with a mixture of pain and terror.

"What was that?" he put himself together but the pain was still there.

"The Scarlet Needle is a technique used to torture the victim. I simply launch crimson needles to 14 parts of the body either directly or indirectly to poison opponents, make them bleed, and scream in pain, losing their 5 senses in the process. The attack is impossible to divert or defend against. Each needle represents one of the stars of the Scorpio constellation. I can shoot as many needles as I want at the same time in a limit of 14 and even against multiple opponents; the holes of the needles draw a miniature of the Scorpio constellation on the body of the victim. Scarlet Needle!" this time Jean launched three rays. Three holes were created on the surplice and blood would come out from all seven holes. Hanuman screamed even louder.

"Scarlet Needle!" three more rays hit Hanuman. He started to lose his eyesight and he realized he couldn't smell anything.

"I will not lose…"

"Scarlet Needle!" Hanuman was about to attack but Jean stopped him. This time the surplice was completely destroyed. Fourteen holes were created throughout his body. Unlike the other times, Hanuman's scream this time lasted way longer.

"Interesting… you have now lost three senses and you're still alive. It's been a long time since I last used this technique. See, the Scorpio constellation has fifteen stars the brightest one being Antares. I told you before that each needle represents one of the stars of the Scorpio constellation drawing a miniature of the Scorpio constellation on the body of the victim. The Scarlet Needle creates only fourteen. It only leaves out Antares. That's where my strongest technique comes in."

"I don't care. Simply kill me."

"You lost your will to fight along with your smell, touch and sight. It's time for you to walk down the path of death; Antares!" Jean ran at Hanuman and injected his nail into Hanuman's heart. A powerful blast of light surrounded them. When everything cleared up Jean was walking away while Hanuman was lying on the ground surrounded by a pool of blood.

**Hope you liked it! Please Rate and submit your OCs.**


End file.
